Rerun
by tearsofamiko
Summary: “Tony, your dying words will be ‘I’ve seen this movie.’”
1. Take One

Title: Rerun

Author: Tearsofamiko

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I doubt it would be the show we know and love if I owned it. And the boys wouldn't be as fun to play with, either. . .

Spoilers: Zip, nada, nothing

Summary: "Tony, your dying words will be 'I've seen this movie.'" Ziva David (_Hiatus, part 1_)

A/N: ^^ Muah-ha-ha! Yes, in each one, Tony will die. Kinda goes with the quote. And they will be movie-type scenarios. ^^ So, fun, but slightly sad. ^^

* * *

After so many years working together, Gibbs was willing to admit how on edge he got when Tony ended up working alone. Whether it was undercover – he still blamed himself for the Jeffrey White incident – or in situations he had no control of, the only thing Gibbs could focus on was getting Tony back where he belonged.

There was something vaguely familiar about the op Tony was pursuing now, but he couldn't place it. Accompanying the vague something was a feeling of foreboding, a niggling thought that this wouldn't end well. He frowned as he considered this, glancing over at Ziva and McGee, who were crowded around Abby.

"In position, Boss," came Tony's voice over the speakers. Gibbs refocused his attention on the situation at hand.

"Intel puts this guy's workshop within the house, likely in the basement," Gibbs replied, glancing down at his notes as he spoke. "McGee, disable the house's alarm system. We don't want to make this guy suspicious."

"On it, Boss." Watching closely from across the room, Gibbs saw McGee punch in a seemingly random sequence on the keyboard, then glance at the monitor. "You're in, Tony."

"Commentary, DiNozzo," Gibbs commanded, regretting once more the lack of cameras within the house. One of the cords or something needed to connect the cameras back to NCIS had broken or been lost, so they were blind back at headquarters. He'd tried explaining that to Vance, but the director had simply given him a look and ordered him to send Tony out anyway. He wouldn't even allow Gibbs to go with Tony or send Ziva, making him send his Senior Field Agent out with another team and EOD as backup. It was just another thing bothering Gibbs about the situation.

"Got it." Gibbs latched on to Tony's voice as he entered the house. "Okay, back window's up and open." There was a brief beat of silence as Tony climbed into the house. "Come on, Sanders, Masterson. Alright, Boss. This room's clear. It seems like some sort of study, there's a desk and computer. What're these formulas?" he asked one of the team in an aside. There was a muffled response, then Tony was talking to them again. "Sanders says they're chemical compositions. Explosive ones."

"Confirms reports of the commander's new hobby," Ziva agreed.

"What're some of the compounds?" Abby asked and nodded appreciatively at the gobble-de-gook DiNozzo read off. "Oh, yeah. That's some dangerous stuff. Very touchy."

"DiNozzo, get a move on," Gibbs barked, his bad feeling growing. He wanted Tony out of there _soon_.

"On it, Boss." There was a rustle over the line as the pages were bagged. "Sanders, hand those out to Mac. Thanks. You know, this seems familiar, Boss. Like something I've seen in a movie before."

"Cut it out, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, losing patience with his agent's banter.

"Okay, Boss, heading into the hallway. Bedroom on the left, bathroom, ah! Living room."

"The kitchen should be on the other side of the living room. Basement door's in the kitchen," McGee supplied, looking at a blueprint they had of the house.

"Right. Heading into the living room. I—oh, God, Boss." The tone of Tony's voice sent a shiver down Gibbs' spine. "God, Boss, there's. . ." Tony gulped audibly and Gibbs watched as the others paled, catching on to the bad vibe. Suddenly, the computer McGee sat at chimed.

"Boss," Tony and McGee said at the same time. He moved to stand behind McGee as Tony continued. Gibbs froze, barely hearing Tony as he took in the sight on the screen: a countdown, less than three minutes. "It's a bomb, Boss. Sanders, Masterson, get the hell outta here!"

"Tony, get—"

"There's no time, Boss."

"The hell there—"

"I love you guys."

"Tony, don't—" Gibbs tried again as Abby choked on a sob and the numbers on the screen ticked down.

"I'll miss you, Boss. God, I loved working for you."

"Tony, _no_!" The word was a hope, a prayer, an invocation that failed.

"I _have_ seen this movie." The timer on the screen reached zero as Tony spoke, then the mic cut out and nothing they did could bring it back.

Just like nothing could bring Tony back.

* * *

A/N: Anybody guess the movie Tony recognized? That's right! _Speed_, the scene where Keanu's partner dies. ^^

I need your help! I can't think of very many cinematic death scenes. So, if you could help me out by suggesting scenes (with details, please. 'That one gunfight in _Dirty_ _Harry'_ really isn't helpful) and remember to name the movie, too. And it can be Tony + team or Tony + someone else, but it _will_ be Tony dying. Every time, okay? So, grab your gear and _go_! : )


	2. Take Two

Title: Rerun

Author: Tearsofamiko

Rating: K

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Spoilers: NOPE

Summary: "Tony, your dying words will be 'I have seen this movie.'"

* * *

"Damn! How'd they get the guns?!" he shouted over the din, raising up only long enough to fire a few shots.

"I do not know, Tony. They _are_ criminals!" she hissed at him as she ducked back down.

He glanced around them, taking in as much of the situation as he could from where they were pinned. At least three shooters, all with semi-automatic weapons, and all chances of escape were cut off. Gibbs was in route, ETA ten minutes, but it didn't really seem like that was going to be fast enough. He glanced over at Ziva and read the realization in her eyes: with the boxes disintegrating around them, they were out of time.

They hadn't expected to find their suspects armed. Hell, they hadn't really expected to find more than one in the one location. But they were in one location and they were armed. And neither Ziva nor Tony had been prepared for it; the only spare ammo they had was in their backups and neither was wearing a vest. Tony'd barely been able to speed-dial Gibbs and call for backup before the shoot-out began and he was too busy now trying to find an escape and stay alive to execute it to do anything else.

Finally he saw it, the one doorway that wasn't being guarded by a gunman, the perfect escape route, provided they could distract the shooters long enough to take advantage of it. He signaled to Ziva and pointed at the welcome square of sunlight. Her eyes barely flicked in its direction but it was enough for him to see the relief and he knew that, no matter what happened, he'd get her out of here alive.

"You go first. I'll cover you," he told her, almost shouting over the roar of gunfire. She only nodded before turning toward their exit, waiting for an opening. It came quickly and she ran to take it. He covered her, fervently searching out the gunmen in an attempt to keep her safe. He was managing pretty well, keeping them all occupied as she ran closer to the door.

Until she tripped.

Instantly his attention was diverted, only for a second as he saw her recover, but it was enough. Enough for one of the gunman – who'd been sneaking closer without Tony noticing – to make his move. Tony saw the flash of light on the gun even as he exploded into motion.

"Ziva!" he cried as he threw himself between her and the gunman.

He heard her shout his name as the pain ripped through him, as several more gunmen took their chance and fired, their bullets slamming into his body as he shielded her. Sharp sounds echoed in his ears as Gibbs and their promised back-up finally arrived and the gunmen were dispensed with. He heard it all but couldn't respond or react, could only lay there as the pain roared through his body and his life slowly drained away.

"Tony? Ah, God, Tony," he heard her moan and he finally managed to move. "I am sorry. I should have –"

"Sh-shh, Zi-ziva. It's n-not your f-fault. I-I should h-have seen him s-sooner," he managed, the pain and weakness tripping his words. "Boss?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo?"

"S-sorry."

He slid his eyes sideways to meet Gibbs' blue ones, not knowing the pain his clouding green gaze caused the older man. The ex-Marine nodded once, sharply, and knelt next to the fallen agent, reaching to grasp his hand. Tony forced his gaze back to Ziva, feeling slight shock despite the agony of his wounds at the tears pouring down her face. He smiled slightly at her.

"I really w-wanted..." he trailed off, unable to speak around the pain. "I-I think I've s-seen this m-movie...."

The ringing silence engulfed them, holding them close as his eyes slid shut, a hug for all to combat the loneliness that swept in with his departure.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be similar to Boromir's death in _Fellowship of the Ring_, except it's bullets not arrows...hey, it's the closest I could get it. ^^ Ah, but poor Tony.


End file.
